Rescue?
by Morkeleb
Summary: What happened to Gandalf? Is he really dead? Who is this strange woman who can defeat a demon and how will she and Gandalf interact? Please R&R. Also I haven't read any of the other books in the series so this is based on where the movie ends.
1. Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Shadow Dawn/Moon, but the idea is mine!  
  
The last we saw of Gandalf, he was falling presumably to his death. The pit wasn't nearly as deep as anyone thought.  
  
Gandalf landed mostly unharmed but so did the Balraugh (Balraug, Balrag I'm not sure how to spell it!). He stood up, ready to face the demon again. Unfortunately, it was very dark down in the pit so Gandalf couldn't see either the Balraugh or his staff. Fumbling along in the muck and debris on the floor, Gandalf heard the demon stand. The flaming monster added just enough illumination for him to see his staff. It had landed right in the middle of the pit, about 50 feet from where he stood.  
  
A soft curse escaped his lips. At least the demon had not seen him yet. Quietly, Gandalf murmured the incantation of retrieval. Softly his staff rose up and began to float towards him. But the movement had attracted the Balraugh who whipped around and knocked the floating staff to the ground. Slowly the creature advanced towards the helpless wizard.  
  
Suddenly something leapt from the shadows. It jumped onto the face of the demon and clawed at it's eyes. But the Balraugh raised a mighty fist and knocked it's attacker to the ground. The creature jumped right back up and pulled a sword from a scabbard on it's back. The sword was curved slightly and glowed with a faint reddish light. With incredible speed, it ran at the Balraugh. Sweeping the sword high, it cut off the left hand of the demon. Enraged, the demon spewed flame which the attacker dodged nimbly. Turning a flip, the creature jumped onto the back of the burning monster. It lifted the sword high and with a yell, sliced clean through the demons head.  
  
The Balraugh fell and the fire on it's back slowly began to go out. Moving steadily, the creature bent and picked up Gandalf's staff. Gandalf stared in wonder as the creature drew closer for he realized that it was a human. Not only was it a human, it was a woman.  
  
She was tall and muscular with long legs and arms. Her face was oval, framed by black hair that came to her shoulders. She had slightly slanted eyes and strong cheekbones. Her most striking features though were her tattoo's. They covered he upper arms and legs but there was one large one on her face. It started on her left eyelid then swept back till it reached her hairline. It was very colorful and looked like the markings on a bird of prey. She an intimidating sight.  
  
She stopped a few steps from him and held out his staff. Gandalf took it and then asked "Who are you?"  
  
The woman looked at him for a moment as though shocked to hear another human voice, as if she was trying to remember how to speak. Then in a voice hoarse from disuse replied, "Khory. My name is Khory Bannefin."  
  
  
  
Note: This chapter just sort of sets stuff up, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to end this, so please respond! Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Khory's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Shadow Moon/Dawn, but the ideas are mine.  
  
The flames from the Balraugh had finally gone out. Gandalf made a ball of light using his wand. "Thank you Khory Bannefin," Gandalf said. "My name is Gandalf the Grey, and I would be dead if not for you. I am in your debt."  
  
Khory stared at him in shock. Those words sounded far too familiar to her. She did not like to hear them.  
  
"Well, Gandalf continued, how did someone like you, end up down here? It takes a lot of strength to kill a Balraugh!"  
  
Khory looked nervously around her, almost as if she was searching for a way out.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, Gandalf said kindly, I just am curious about my rescuer."  
  
Khory gave him a look that said she was not sure about him at all. "How did you get down here", she asked. "Wizards usually don't make mistakes like falling into a pit with a live demon."  
  
Gandalf smiled weakly. "I was buying my friends time to get out, when I got careless and let the demon get his whip around my leg. Then I fell down here," he shrugged.  
  
"Does that mean they are still up there waiting for you?"  
  
"No, replied Gandalf sadly. They would have continued on like I told them too."  
  
"Well, you have been honest with me, so I will be honest with you. I was put down here over twenty years ago. I too had been buying time for my friends to escape when a powerful Sorcerer sent me here. I can tell it is not my own dimension, and I have no clue how to get back to my friends. I have been wandering down here since."  
  
"That does not explain how you killed the Balraugh."  
  
Khory shrugged, "I am very strong."  
  
"It also doesn't explain how you could have survived to still be sane after spending twenty plus years alone in the dark. I know another person who has been alone in the dark and he left sanity far behind before twenty years."  
  
Khory sighed. "You are a very open person Gandalf. I will not keep this secret from you. I am a demon enclosed in human flesh. My father has been bound for all eternity, and he did not want the same fate for me. My creator, Thorn Drumheller put my spirit, that of a demon's, into a human body that was at the time, unoccupied. The silence and the dark has not bothered me, for there is nothing as dark nor as silent as the chaos from which all demons are spawned."  
  
Gandalf stood there speechless. "My mind tells me that if you are a demon, I should destroy you, for your kind brings nothing but destruction. Yet, my heart tells me you do not mean anyone harm. You want only to return to your friends like I do."  
  
"That is why I was reluctant to tell you about myself. Those few people who know who I truly am, have had the same battle you are having now. They all decided to at least give me a chance to prove my intentions."  
  
"We both are headed in the same direction Khory," Gandalf replied. "We need to first get out of here, and then find our friends. I will not decide what to do until we both get out of here.  
  
"Thank you," was all that Khory could say.  
  
Note: Ok, it wasn't too bad. If you guys like it, I will continue writing. If not, oh well. Some input would be nice! 


	3. A Way Out?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Shadow Dawn/Moon, but the ideas here are mine.  
  
denotes thought  
  
( ) author's note  
  
Looking up the pit he had fallen down, Gandalf sighed. There were tunnels running off every side of the pit and the walls themselves had been worn smooth by years of water erosion. He turned to Khory, "So do you know any way out of here?"  
  
"I've tried going up, but I've never gotten past halfway. There may be an exit somewhere down there though," she said pointing at one of the tunnels.  
  
Gandalf stared. She must be incredibly strong and agile to have gotten even half way up these walls!  
  
"Well? Shall we try this tunnel?"  
  
Gandalf smelled the air for a moment. "Yes, I believe there may be some exit to the outside world down there. Let's try it."  
  
The two started off down one of the tunnels, Gandalf's staff a small beacon of light amidst all the darkness. After walking for many hours, they began to notice movement and noise around the perimeter of the light. Gandalf stopped.  
  
"Keep walking!" Khory hissed.  
  
"But what is that?"  
  
"It is Orcs, but they will not come any closer then this. Getting this close is very brave for them. I wonder what makes them so bold?"  
  
"My friends and I were being pursued by Orcs, maybe they were ordered to follow me."  
  
"I would not worry Gandalf. Orc's fear the presence of a demon. It is good that they have come back though, they make a decent snack!"  
  
Yikes, she eats Orcs! Well, I guess if I had been down here for twenty plus years, I'd be willing to eat Orcs too.  
  
"Come on, there is water up ahead, we can make camp for the night there."  
  
"Evil lurks in the waters around Moria, I do not think it would be safe to say near any," Gandalf warned.  
  
"This spot has been secured," Khory replied. "I chased away all the evil that lived in this lake. Come, it's just up ahead."  
  
Rounding a bend, the tunnel opened up to show an underground lake. Steps led down to the edge of the water and a path continued around the edge of the lake, fading into the dark in the distance. Surprisingly the lake was a clear dark blue that looked very out of place amidst the gloom.  
  
Gandalf Once again she surprises me! Who would have thought that a demon would chase away other forms of evil and then purify this lake! Maybe she is not entirely corupt.  
  
"Come on Wizard! That island out there should be safe for the night. Even if my presence didn't keep the Orcs at bay, all this clean, deep water would!"  
  
"And how do you propose we get out there?"  
  
"We swim, unless you have some enchantment that could get us out there."  
  
"Actually. hold onto my hand."  
  
Once Khory was holding Gandalf's hand, he said the spell of transportation, and they were on the island much drier then if they had taken Khory's way.  
  
Khory This Wizard may still be useful. His magic is very strong.  
  
"Thank you," Khory said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The other wizards I know, would have transported themselves, and left me to swim across. It was very kind of you."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Together, the two set up a small camp.(basically they figured out how many cloaks they had, Gandalf had 3 and Khory had 1 surprisingly unworn, and then turned them into bedding.) They sat by the light of the staff, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. After a little while, Gandalf fell asleep, but Khory remained awake. Her thoughts were troubled.  
  
He and Thorn are so much alike, yet so different. They are both so kind, but he doesn't seem to expect things from me like Thorn does. He just wants to get out of here. Then so do I, but I've been looking for a way out for twenty years. I'd hate myself if I let him down just like I would hate myself if I let Thorn down, but I don't think there is any way out. I just don't think there is any way out.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I know the ending was a little abrupt, but I wanted to get that idea out there. More feed back would be greatly appreciated! Thanks to those who have already reviewed! 


End file.
